Habitudes
by histoirede
Summary: Sur le thème du chemin du retour...


Thème : #20 : the road home - kaeri michi  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi TT 

Cette habitude avait commencé il y a longtemps.  
Il se souvenait encore sans difficulté du jour où ils l'avaient prise, même s'il ne pouvait retrouver la date exacte dans sa mémoire.  
Ca avait été peu après la rentrée, pendant leur première année.  
Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, à l'époque.

-----

Tezuka était sorti du collège après les activités du club et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt du bus qu'il empruntait pour rentrer chez lui.  
Comme tous les jours, quelques personnes étaient déjà là à attendre, mais seulement une petite minorité des élèves de Seigaku utilisaient ce moyen de transport pour se rendre au collège, et le bus était rarement comble.  
Ce jour, comme tous les autres, le bus arriva pratiquement vide de passagers, et Tezuka laissa monter les autres personnes attendant avant lui.  
Alors qu'il montait à bord du véhicule, pourtant, quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - attira son attention sur le trottoir, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'arrêt.  
Apparemment, un garçon courrait pour attraper le bus.  
Tezuka fit la chose qui lui semblait logique et se retourna vers le chauffeur.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui court pour attraper le bus, vous pouvez attendre trente secondes ?

Le chauffeur lança un regard dans le rétroviseur et opina tranquillement de la tête.

Au final, le garçon qui courait était un bon sprinteur, et il monta dans le bus juste au moment où Tezuka se retournait pour voir où il en était.  
Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face, il le reconnaissait, c'était un des première année du club de tennis, même s'il ne savait plus son nom.  
Le garçon posa son sac en remerciant le chauffeur de l'avoir attendu et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.  
Quand celle-ci eut enfin un rythme normal, il releva la tête et sembla surpris un instant.

- Ah, Tezuka-kun !  
- ... hmm ?

Le garçon se mit à rougir pour une raison qui était floue à Tezuka et continua en balbutiant.

- Je... euh... je ne savais pas que tu prenais le bus pour rentrer chez toi...  
- Hmm...  
- Je... euh... pardon !

Toujours rougissant, le garçon reprit son sac et dépassa Tezuka pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.  
Tezuka n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris le pourquoi du comment de cette conversation, mais il se savait assez peu doué pour comprendre les autres et ne tâcha pas de trouver une raison logique à l'attitude de son camarade de club.  
Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à détâcher son regard du garçon, qui était allé s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre.  
Au bout de moins d'une minute, pourtant, le garçon du club de tennis avait détourné les yeux de la fenêtre pour le regarder et leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Le garçon rougit à nouveau et détourna son regard en quatrième vitesse, et Tezuka commençait à se dire que ce garçon avait tout de même une attitude étrange.

Oishi.  
Oui, c'était ça, il s'appelait Oishi.  
Enfin, Tezuka espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le faisait, Tezuka s'approcha du siège où était assis le jeune homme.

- Je peux m'asseoir là, Oishi-kun ?

Il espérait très fort ne pas s'être trompé dans le nom du garçon, vu que celui-ci s'était souvenu du sien.

- Ah... bien sûr !

Oishi se tassa contre la fenêtre pour ne plus occuper qu'un demi-siège et se remit à rougir.  
Tezuka s'assit et un silence s'installa entre les deux. Oishi regardait par la fenêtre sans sourciller, et Tezuka se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, laissant son esprit rêver le temps du voyage.  
Il finit par se lever quelques secondes avant que le bus n'arrive à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui et fut surpris qu'Oishi fasse de même au même moment.  
Les deux garçons sortirent du bus l'un après l'autre et se regardèrent un instant.

- Euh... tu habites pas loin d'ici, Tezuka-kun ?  
- J'ai encore un quart d'heure de marche.  
- Ah... ah, moi aussi... à peu près. Par là.

Oishi montra une direction et fit mine de commencer à marcher.

- Moi aussi.

Tezuka emboîta le pas d'Oishi et les deux garçons se mirent à marcher côte à côte.

- Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'on habitait pas loin l'un de l'autre !  
- ... hmm...  
- Tu es toujours si peu bavard ?

Tezuka releva la tête et fixa son regard sur celui d'Oishi.

- Ah, pardon, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. C'est juste que... enfin...  
- ... je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Oishi rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

- ... un peu.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le premier.  
- C'est... enfin, ça ne te gêne pas ?  
- Non. Et puis je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Hmm... c'est dommage, non ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, je pense... c'est triste de te voir toujours tout seul au club.  
- ... ah.  
- Euh... et ça te dérange de... de ne pas être seul ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je te dérange, là ?  
- Non... non, bien entendu.

Oishi lui fit un petit sourire avant de se remettre à parler.

- Je n'osais pas vraiment venir te parler, tu sais !  
- ... je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
- Euh... ben tu es si fort et tu as l'air si sérieux... alors...

Oishi semblait chercher des raisons qui ne le vexeraient pas alors qu'ils longeaient tranquillement un canal.

- Enfin... j'avais envie de te parler mais tu es un peu... impressionnant, quoi.

Oishi émit un petit rire en jetant un regard sur le côté à Tezuka.

- ... tu ne parles vraiment pas beaucoup...  
- ... et si j'étais timide ?  
- ... tu n'as pas vraiment l'air.  
- Peut-être pas.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Alors pourquoi tu parles si peu ?  
- ... je n'ai pas d'idée pour alimenter une conversation, en fait.

Oishi se remit à rire et s'arrêta, attendant que Tezuka fasse de même.

- Je tourne là pour rentrer.  
- ... hmm.  
- Rentre bien alors, Tezuka-kun.  
- Toi aussi.

Alors que Tezuka allait se tourner pour repartir dans sa direction, Oishi reprit la parole.

- Dis, Tezuka-kun, on... pourra refaire le chemin ensemble ?  
- Bien sûr.

Oishi le gratifia d'un grand sourire, secouant la main en signe d'au revoir avant de partir dans sa direction.

-----

Ce jour-là ne différait pas de tous ceux qui avaient suivis la première fois où ils avaient faits le chemin du retour côte à côte.  
Le même bus, le même canal, le même coucher de soleil.  
Enfin non, c'était faux, le trajet était le même, et lui n'avait pas changé, mais Oishi... Oishi n'était plus le jeune garçon hésitant qu'il avait été la première fois où ils s'étaient vraiment parlé.  
C'était toujours lui qui faisait la grosse majorité de la conversation, mais il n'était certainement plus mal à l'aise auprès de Tezuka.  
Quelque part, celui-ci se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait permis à Oishi d'en arriver là, et de s'accrocher jusqu'à réaliser que son attitude froide ne reflétait pas ses sentiments.

- On se voit demain matin, alors ?

Leur carrefour. L'endroit où ils devaient se quitter, l'endroit où Oishi posait toujours la fatidique question du lendemain.  
A dire vrai, Tezuka n'avait pas particulièrement envie de quitter Oishi ici, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il se contenta de répondre en hochant de la tête, puis s'approcha doucement d'Oishi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se contentant d'une caresse furtive en pensant au prochain moment qu'ils pourraient passer juste tous les deux.  
Oishi répondit d'un sourire et partit vers chez lui.

Oui, ça faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble.  
Par contre, l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise de s'embrasser au carrefour où ils devaient se séparer était plus récente...  
... mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
